Fluid handling systems for semiconductor applications must meet several specifications. They must be compatible with highly corrosive chemistries, and they also must be able to maintain the high purity of the chemicals flowing within the fluid system. A secure connection between various fluid handling components in the fluid handling system is important for avoiding leaks in the fluid handling system. Exemplary fluid handing components may include fitting bodies, nuts, caps, inserts and verification rings. A need for verifying a secure connection between fluid handling components has been identified.